The Road to Love: Complicated
by dee3mpress
Summary: Ana and Christian have an amazing summer together as teenagers. Years later they meet again but in circumstances that neither saw coming. Will summer love prevail or will time and secrets complicate their love? Slightly OOC/AU Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first attempt at fifty shades and writing in general so please be kind.

All characters belong to E.L James am just borrowing them for fun. Enjoy.

««¤¤»»

Chapter 1: Dark Times

The front door slams, a clear indication that _**he**_ is home...sigh"Carla! Carla! Where is my god damn dinner woman?" He screamed. Oh God I wonder what it is wrong this time...probably drunk or lost his job or maybe both... _again_ my subconscious sneers.

"Dinner is on the table sweetheart"say mom sweetly...with a slight waver to her voice... _shit even she's scared of the bastard._ At the sound of her voice when she replied, I started contemplating on how to sneak the hell out of here without _him_ noticing as I doubt he even knows am home.

"What the fuck is this?! This taste like shit!" he hollered as the plate connects to what sounds like the kitchen wall. I tense immediately as I know what's coming next..."where is that little shit of a daughter?" _Fuck_ I groaned inwardly, "Ana, Ana...sigh...I know you can hear me, come out here before he gets more angry...please. My mom whisper sneers at my door. I sigh and get up to open my door, mom is standing there with an irritated look on her face " this could've all been avoided" she whispered. _What! Is she blaming me for his foul mood? So what's new..._ my subconscious states.

As I come in his line of sight, he starts with his attacks on me..."you little shit, why the fuck didn't you cook my dinner" _how does he know I didn't cook?_ I mused _I don't know maybe because Carla can't cook for shit but stop asking stupid questions and answers the damn bastard_ my subconscious quip. I remained silent, not knowing if to answer him or not. "Answer me you slut" he shouts. _..well that answers that question._ I flinched and try to come up with a reasonable answer...other than I was busy with my homework..."mom said she wanted to try something new and surprise you" I whispered...well it's not totally a lie.

"What! Carla get your ass over here" mom scurries to where we are in the living room... _pfft if you can even call it that with its battered sofa and worn out curtains._

 _"_ Yes Steve" she answers cautiously.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"No honey, why would you say such a thing" she smiles sweetly at him. I instantly feel sick to my stomach and fight the urge to gag...ugh.

"You know you can't cook for shit, what the fuck were you trying to do"

"I saw it in a magazine and wanted to try and surprise you Steve"

"Well don't...you know the only reason I even tolerate and keep your little slut around is so that I can have a decent meal when I get home as we both know she's not fit for anything better than that...hmm maybe lying on her back" he whispers that last bit and gets a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. That puts me on high alert and I start easing back towards my room...he looks like a predator stalking it's prey... _and who the do you think the prey is huh? Get us the fuck out of here!_ My subconscious screams at me..." I guess I'll just have to test the merchandise to prove my point" _What!_ My eyes widen in fear as I look to my mother to come to my defense but it never happens. She just stands there silent as ever.

.. _mom please say something_ I plead with my eyes but nothing. I sigh and release a shaky breath _so this is my new hell..._ as I was to resign myself to my fate I heard a thundered voice say " over my dead body you will."

««¤¤»»

AN2: So what did you guys think? Continue or no? Also I'd like to thank Greygirl1989 for encouraging me to put my idea to paper and helping me with the summary for this story. Thanks alot. Read her stories they are really amazing.

Please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belongs to E.L James except the plot that's all mine :)

Thanks for all the reviews and follows...here's the latest chapter. Enjoy :)

«««¤¤»»»

Chapter 2: A Ray of Light

 _...as I was to resign myself to my fate I heard a thundered voice say " over my dead body you will."_

 _«¤»_

 _Dad! Thank God_

"Ray" Carla breathes...yea she lost the title mom a while ago.

"What the fuck are you doing here...in my house!" Stephen shouts.

"I came to get my daughter, Annie, baby girl go get your things" dad says. I turn to leave and Stephen snaps "where the hell do you think you are going you little shit, did I dismiss you?"

I was about to whimper out a no when dad moved with lightening speed and had Stephen by his throat against the wall " I dare you to keep talking to my daughter like that Morton...just give me a reason to break your neck you bastard" Stephen is choking while glaring daggers at Ray "she's not your daughter anymore, not since she married me" he smirks... _no...no God please that can't be true._ Ray who seemed unaffected by this info releases Stephen and just shrugs...yes shrugs and repeated calmly "Annie go get your stuff."

The tension is so thick it can be cut with a knife...Stephen is still starring daggers at Ray while trying to catch his breath. I shudder, _if looks could kill_ my subconscious says...and I agree with her wholeheartedly.

Carla has yet to say another word besides Ray and seems to be rooted to the spot..."Annie now" dad breaks me out of my thought... I chance a glance at _him_ then my mom and ran to my room... _more like scurried if you ask me_ my inner goddess whispers now coming out of her hiding place in the closet.

As I reach my room I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief and start jumping and dancing...quietly of course. I finish packing my stuff in record time...for once I appreciate them not buying me things as it would hurt to leave them behind.

I throw my bag over my shoulders...yes I only have _**one**_ bag of belongings and yes that includes personal hygiene items or lack thereof, my limited clothing of three worn out jeans, my other worn out sneakers besides the one on my feet, a few decent t-shirts _only to you those are decent Ana_ my subconscious teases, _I roll my eyes at her, I really hate her sometimes_ and my favorite and most prized possession; my copy of Pride & Prejudice compliments of Ray for my fifteen birthday...and head for the door but am halted in my step when I heard Ray's angry voice "...the fuck if I allow that asshole near my daughter, you're crazy Carla"

"She's _**MY**_ daughter and I'll be-"

"You'll be what!"dad interrupts in a menacing voice. _Woah,_ I shiver, I've never heard him so angry before..."you can't take her from me Ray, she's my little girl and I love her and she's finally happy here" she cries _what the...happy! Is she fucking delusional._

 _"_ Happy, happy!" dad says with a humorless laugh "if she was so happy as you say then why the fuck was she calling me crying to come and get her? Huh why?"

"You know she was always a bit overly dramatic sometimes" she says with an exasperated sigh. I wonder where all the tears went, I muttered sarcastically.

"You know what Carla, am not going to stay here and argue with you, it's clearly a waste of my damn time."

"But-" "No Carla when you get your life together and get rid of that piece of trash then you can talk to me until then consider this goodbye Carla and best of luck"

I take that as my cue to walk back into the living room. "Am ready" I say as I enter, Ray watches me and smiles while Carla just stare blankly at me. It's then I notice that _he_ is not here...where is he? " He went to the store" Ray answers my unasked question. "Ok" I reply timidly.

Well this is it, I inhaled deeply and said "goodbye mom, I'll call you soon ok" and hugged her...she hugs me back tightly inhaling deeply in my hair...it seems like she trying to embed my scent in her mind. _Oh mom why do you always make rash decisions without thinking of the consequences, that always come back to hurt our already fragile relationship._

"Annie, let's go baby girl we don't want to miss our flight." I nod against my mom while holding back my tears. Dad takes my bag and as we step outside I let the tears flow freely..."oh Annie don't cry, you'll talk to her everyday if you want and when she's ready and gets her life together you'll see her too" he says as he engulfs me in a huge hug. I shake my head and sob into his chest.."shh, talk to me Annie, what's wrong?" I shake my head again and manage through my tears" nothings wrong daddy, these are happy tears" Ray has a confused look on his face, I laugh and sniffle "Happy tears" he repeats "Yes happy tears, am so happy you came for me...so happy. " He hugs me tightly "I love you Annie, of course I came for you, I'll always come for you whenever you need me". Oh God I just found a deeper sense of love and appreciation for my dad. "Aww dad I love you too...so so much"

As we head into the cab, I can't help but look back at my personal hell on earth for the past eight months and instead of being sad that my mom choose that over me, I find myself smiling widely and actually planning my future in my head.

Goodbye Texas...Hello Montesano.

««¤¤»»

AN: So how was it, I tried to make the chapter longer hope it wasn't too drawn out.

Please leave a review to let me know.

Dee:)


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belongs to E.L James. Am just borrowing them for fun. The plot is and any new characters is mines :)

A/N: To the guest reviewer who said" they don't understand the fashonisation of making Carla a bad mother...its been done and getting stale" okay...sorry to burst you little bubble there but I have no intention of making Carla a bad mom, yes it may seem so now but not the case, you'll all just have to stay and find out what I have planned. Plus if you look closely at Chapter 2 you might see the small clues that she not half bad plus I actually like her...strange...I know, any way sorry for the long note.

So here is the new chapter enjoy :)

«¤»

Chapter 3: Brighter, Better and Happier Days

"Annie, Annie, Annie!" "Yes dad...am coming".

I take the wood that I've gathered for the fireside and make my way back to where Ray is with our dinner...our proud catch of the day. It's been almost two years since I've moved back home with dad and things couldn't be better for me, yes am still the same shy little bookworm Ana but am happy and it feels really good...even mom seems happier now and we have a better mother-daughter relationship... _yea since she left him after he put her in the hospital...don't go there Ana stay in the present, now is a good time in your life._ I shake my head to clear it of that thought. Sometimes I have the occasional nightmares about Texas but as soon as I wake up and realize where I am and that am safe the fear and panic goes away.

About two months after the move I was getting paranoid seeing _him_ everywhere, thinking it was only a matter of time before he comes after me next and Ray being Ray enlisted me into self defense classes and even taught me how to shoot a gun...yea I know a gun! But it was all worth it as am a bit more confident in my self and more aware of my surroundings. One of his present to me for my birthday is to take me to get my permit so I can always carry it with me just to be safe...he would say.

We're currently on our annual Steele Camping Trip and this year is extra special because it's coming up close to my birthday and this is an early birthday treat and this time next summer I'll be a high school graduate and hopefully a new student at WSU if I get accepted that is...sigh.

"Hey dad, here's the wood, is it enough for the fire?"

"Yes, it's quite enough but I get the sense that you want to go to a quiet place to read huh" he laughs... _Oh he knows me so well "_ Yes but we are camping and-" "nonsense, Annie we go everything cover and this is all me, go read your book I'll call you when am ready" he interrupts sternly "Ok and thank you so much for the book dad, I still can't believe you got me a copy of Tess for my birthday, I love you so much, this is like the best gift ever" I reply with a smile and slight blush. "You're welcome baby girl, anything to see that smile on your face." He hugs me and kisses my cheeks as I head off to find a shaded area to get lost in the pages of my book.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here when Ray came and told me dinner was almost ready but judging by the setting sun I'd guess it's a while. " Hey Annie, I see that you've lost your self in a book again" he laughs. " it would seem so" I say smiling.

"Come on kiddo it's almost time to set up dinner and I think I saw a vehicle heading up the other trail on my way to you, let's go see if they need a hand and welcome them." " Ok Ranger Steele" I teased "so what we doing for dinner, the Ana and Ray specialty?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him "Only the best for the birthday girl" " But my birthday is still three weeks away dad" I whined, sometimes I find it hard to believe he's not my biological father, he treats me with so much love and care as if am his own flesh and blood and not just my mother's child. "Hey stop over-thinking things and get out of your head" he admonishes me " I love you and if I want to spoil you and give you an early birthday present and dinner, I will, you hear me young lady" " Aww dad I love you too and everything you do for me"... _well act like it_ my subconscious sneers. "That's good, now let's go see who our neighbors are, from the look of things, they don't look like your round of the mill campers, if you know what I mean" he laughs and nudges my shoulders.

"Ugh" I groan and he laughs loud "Come on Annie and be nice" I look up at him and smile " aren't I always." "That you are baby girl...that you are."

««¤¤»»

So we get to meet the Grey's next chapter :)

I'll try to reply to my reviews as best as I can but I can't reply to guest reviewer so please login so I can do that and answer any questions you may have.

Thanks for all the reviews, they really encourage me to write and upload faster knowing you guys are waiting on a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

 **Disclaimer: All FSOG characters belong to E.L James, I'm just borrowing them to play around a bit with my story.**

As we're on the trail that leads back to our campsite, I notice dad takes the trail that leads to private property.

"Dad where are we going? Isn't this private property…aren't we trespassing?" He laughs.

"Yes it is but we aren't trespassing, this is the Trevalyan's property and I saw a vehicle heading this way so we're going to see who it is and say hi"

"Alright, as long as we don't end up in jail" he shakes his head and laugh while walking ahead of me.

When we reached the end of the trail, I notice a SUV reversing up the driveway and stops in front of a beautiful cottage…. _wow talk about a sight,_ the cottage is elegantly place not to take away from the feel of being outdoors. There are tall lush fern tree surrounding the front that looks like a wall… _probably to keep out prying eyes…_ while not disturbing nature's beauty.

To my left I see that they have a clear view of the lake… _what I wouldn't give to have such an amazing view to wake up to on mornings._ I'm interrupted from my mussing by the slamming of a door.

"Wow I really missed this place, I can't wait to go and relax by the lake," a blond woman in her mid fifties says. She actually is quite beautiful with her hair in a tight bun and hazel eyes sparkling as she watches the lake…not to mention her flawless skin that seemed to be sun kissed just right.

"Me too sweetheart" a man with sandy blond hair and what looks like blue eyes says as he comes around the car and hugs the woman to him from behind and she leans into him while tilting her head giving him access to her neck… _oh my god, I hope they doesn't get R-Rated right now._

"Ugh, get a room you two, no one wants to be scared for life" says a boy exiting the SUV while hiding his face.

"Oh shut up El, don't be giving them any ideas…besides I think its kind of cute in a weird sort of way…no offence mom and dad." Says a beautiful raven hair girl, shielding her eyes from the sun… _holy shit is the entire family made up of beautiful people…sheesh._

" I like the way you think son, what do you say sweetheart…. we are on vacation after all." Says the blond hair man wiggling his eyebrows to his wife making her blush.

" EWW STOP!" The man lets out a belly laugh and heads to back of the SUV still laughing.

"Come on kids let's get our stuff unpack and get this vacation started," the mom says.

" OK. Hey Chrissy what do you say we check out the grounds after we unpack?" says "El" towards the SUV…. _Chrissy, who's that?_

" He has in his headphones dufus," says the raven hair girl.

 _OMG_ , my inner goddess say while fanning herself even my usually snarky subconscious is at a lost of words and gaping because leaning against the SUV is the most handsome boy I've ever seen in my life and that's saying a lot as I usually pay them no mind but something about him calls to parts of me I didn't know existed _…and this is supposedly my body…_ with his unruly copper colored hair that seems to glistening in the sun and his… *gasps* as if sensing eyes on him, he turns his head in my direction and when his eyes connects to mine, my heart skips a beat and my palms starts to get sweaty…. _what the hell is happening to me…holy shit am I having a heart attack?…_ his stare is so intense that I have completely lost my sense of place as the next thing I know is Ray touching my arms and says lets go as I regain focus of surroundings, I notice Mr. & Mrs. Trevalyan are looking in our direction while the girl and "El" are staring at the human Adonis with an amused smile on their faces….. _I wonder what that's about._ I shrug and follow dad to meet the Trevalyan's.

" Hello, I'm Raymond Steele and this is my daughter Annie, you're the Trevalyan's am I right?" Dad asks.

" Why hello Mr. Steele, it's the Grey's actually, although my wife here is Trevalyan-Grey to be exact. I'm Carrick and this is my wife Grace, it's a pleasure to you both"

" Oh well my apologise and call me Ray, it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Ray says as he shakes Carrick's hands then give Grace a kiss on the cheeks…. _go dad, lay on the charms._

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Grey" I say and go to shake their hands but apparently Grace has other ideas as she pulls me into a hug and tells me to call her Grace while Mr. Grey shakes my proffered hand.

" Please excuse my wife Annie and do call me Carrick, Mr. Grey is my father." He laughs.

"Kids come and meet the Steele's" Grace calls to her kids but only the girl and her blond brother approach us…. _really Ana, THAT'S the best you can up with…blond brother_ my subconscious teases. _Seems you finally found your voice huh…._ I say while mentally sticking my tongue out at her…. _very mature Ana_ she says sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ignore her.

As they're coming to meet up, I couldn't help but notice that the copper hair beauty is lagging behind the two of them and he looks lost in though and dare I say sad. I suddenly get this overwhelming urge to make him happy and just see him smile.

" Mia, Elliot, this is Mr. Steele and his daughter Annie" Grace says.

" Hi, it's so nice to meet you guys Mia says all bubbly as she shakes Ray's hand and launches herself at me and I like her instantly… _ok then, I guess their huggers_ I muse.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Steele" Elliot says while shaking Ray's hand.

"Call me Ray kids" dad says.

At this time the copper hair beauty reaches us and takes out his headphone as he approaches and its only now I notice that he has the most striking set of grey eyes I have ever seen…. _Sigh, it's so unfair for one person to be so beautiful… "_ And you too Annie" Elliot says bringing me out my musing. I blush while saying "oh, its just Ana actually"

"Bro this is Ray Steele and his daughter Ana" Elliot introduces us to the grey eye beauty.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" he says and shakes Ray's hand. "And you too _just_ Ana" he says while kissing my hand and I try to hide my blush as I look up and see him smiling at me…. _again I notice that not only Mia and Elliot but now Grace and Carrick are all giving weird look…._ what's up with that I muse.

"Am Christian"

A/N: So here is the latest instalment of RTL. I'm so sorry for the long wait but RL give me such a kick in the rear end that I'm only now partially getting my sh*t together.

 **First I lost my daddy (my grandfather) who basically raised me, then my mom went into shock and fell into a coma and when she woke up found out she had an aggressive form of cervical cancer, two month after find out I lost her as well and the icing on the cake I was twelve week pregnant with twins at the time and the double lost caused me too much stress apparently and I had a miscarriage BUT the lights in my life are giving me my motivation to move on and my little give that was born recently just brighten me up and I don't know I just decided to sit at my laptop and this is what I came up with….so if its not great or if its lacking those are basically the reasons so yea.**

 **But still please read and review and let me know your thoughts and what can be improved.**

 **Dee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews, I was so shocked to see the feedback RTL received. Here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: A Getting to know Grey-Steel Dinner

 **Disclaimer: All FSOG characters belong to E.L James.**

Dad decided to invite the Grey's over to our campsite for our speciality dinner saying it's a welcome offering but I know better, he wants me to interact and have "fun" with non-fictional people ideally meaning the very bubbly Mia Grey. He truly believes that I'm sad and depress because I usually keep to myself but that couldn't be farther from the truth, I've never been more happy and contented actually.

Ray and I take the trail back to our site to get dinner started. We're having grilled fish (that we caught), stem vegetables over rice and my special mashed potatoes…dad always boasts it's the best potatoes he's ever eaten, although I think he just says that to make me feel good but still I like the confidence boost I get whenever I hear him say… _now if we were home I would've made biscuit with butter but oh well one cant have it all._

"Umm, Annie while you were reading, I took the liberty and peel the potatoes and wash the vegetables for you…. you know, so you wont have to spend too much time making dinner instead of enjoying your time here"

I raised my eye brows and watch him accusingly "oh really, so it has nothing to do with you wanting to sneak my mashed potatoes while my back is turn, right dad?" I say and laugh when he actually blushes… "Aww dad, come on, lets go start dinner before our guests arrive…. I'll even make extra potatoes so you can have doubles" I wink and smile at him.

As we're putting the final touches together, the Grey's start to arrive. "Hello again Ray, Ana" Grace says.

" Hello Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey" I say

" Enough of that Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey nonsense, its Grace and Carrick darling" Carrick slightly admonishes. "I brought some wine for us to eat with dinner" he says. At that I raised my brows shocked only for Grace to state that there is also a non-alcoholic version for us children. "Although one glass of wine wont hurt" she says and winks at me.

" Hey Ana, Ray" Mia greets

"Hello, hello everyone, the king has arrived and he comes barring gifts," Elliot states rather loudly with a container in his hands and from the smell of it…oh my, it smells like biscuits. I run over to him and indeed it is biscuits. "Well, well look like someone likes her some biscuits." Elliot says while laughing.

I blush bright red…"they will go perfectly with dinner, thank you Grace" I say shyly

"Hey I fetched it" Elliot whines

I laugh and curtsy "why thanking you kind sir for bringing the biscuits _all the way_ over here" I giggle.

He laughs and pulls me into a hug "You sure know how to stroke a guys ego" he say. As we laughing and hugging, I suddenly get this tingling sensation down my neck and feel as if eyes are on me, I open my eyes to see Christian watching us with a scowl on his face that he mask quickly when he notices I'm watching him.

" Good evening sir" he greets dad.

" Good evening son and its Ray" dad says. Christian nods to acknowledge dad but makes no attempt to call him Ray.

" Ana" he says curtly and goes and sits by himself…. okay then, what is his problem? I shrug my shoulders and decide to go help Ray plate out dinner. Grace makes several attempts to help us and with several responses of " No Grace, you're our guest" she finally relents and goes and sits with Carrick who kisses her on her head to await dinner.

 **A/N:2: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its a short but please review and follow…they actually motivate me to write and get an update out faster…who knew…anyway critique my work it helps me to better my writing when my mistakes are pointed out.**

Next chapter we will continue with the dinner and getting to know each other. Don't worry I'm already a 1000words in so expect an update earlier than normal. Until next time.

Dee


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Getting to know Grey-Steel Dinner pt2

 **Disclaimer: All FSOG characters belong to E.L James.**

We serve dinner and as I'm giving Christian his plate, our fingers touch and I felt a current run through my body. I gasp from the sudden feeling and from the look on his face, Christian felt it too.

"You ok Annie?" dad asks watching me worriedly.

"Yea, I mean yes, I'm fine dad". I clear my throat and go and get my own dinner.

I take my plate and sit besides Mia with Elliot on her other side and Christian directly opposite us.

" So Ana, where do you live? What school do you go to? How old are you? Ho-"

" Mia! Breathe or at least give Ana a to answer a question before you bombard her with so many at once" Grace admonishes but you could see her eyes shine with pure love…. _I really wish mom was here right now…don't Ana, you know Carla would be here if she could…*sigh*_ my subconscious says.

" Sorry Ana" Mia states chastised, effectively bringing me out of my somber mood.

" It's alright, lets see, I live in Montesano, umm…oh I attend Montesano High School, I'm in my final year actually, hoping to get into Washington State when I graduate and-"

"Really, we live in Seattle, just a few hours from Portland" Mia interrupts excitedly.

"Mia!" Carrick warns in a stern voice.

"Sorry Ana, continue" she says. I laugh as she is so bubbly it's almost as if she can barely contain all that energy.

"It's fine Mia. Really, well lets see what else…oh yes, I'm seventeen but I'll be eighteen in a few weeks…yea I think that's all the questions you asked right?" I smile at her. "So what about you guys, I know you live in Seattle"…I wink at Mia "but what about the rest?" I ask looking at everyone expectantly but before anyone could respond, Mia begins to reel off everyone information at lightening speed for me.

"Well yes, we do live in Seattle, Bellevue to be exact and we attend Seattle Prep…actually I attend Seattle Prep as Christian here recently graduated and got accepted to Harvard" at the mention of this, I chance a look at him but his face is impassive… _ok then, I would've been ecstatic if that were me…oh well_ "El here just graduated from university and is looking to go into construction and hopefully start his own company one day" she smiles brightly at them and you could see how proud Grace and Carrick are of their achievements even Christian has a slight smile on his face towards Elliot… _oh so he knows other facial expressions than impassive I see…stop it Ana!_

"Well I guess you and Ray could have a lot to talk about Elliot, isn't that right dad?" I say.

"Yea I believe so Annie" Ray says with a conspiratory wink my way.

"Why is that?"

" Oh umm… because Ray here is a Military man turn carpenter with his own little carpentry business back in Montesano and he's actually quick great if I do say so myself" I say and smile at dad.

"Really! That's amazing I would love to part take on your wisdom to know some of the does and don't of the industry Ray if you don't mind that is" Elliot says excitedly.

"Of course son, when ever you're ready, you know where to find me" Dad says.

"Thanks Ray, I really appreciate it" Elliot says

"Yes Ray, Thank you and we hope it's not asking too much" Carrick says sincerely.

"My pleasure and it's no problem at all" Dad says getting uncomfortable with the attention.

I laugh to myself… _only Ray can get uncomfortable at the drop of a pin at praises…like father like daughter_ my subconscious says. I tone out the conversation and take a bite of my fish…I moan at the taste. It suddenly turns deadly silent and all I can hear is the insects of the night and when I open my eyes everyone is staring at me…I look at Christian and his eyes seems darker and intense… _oh my_ …I blush under his gaze "what? Do I have something on my face?" everyone starts laughing.

" The _food's_ that good huh?" Elliott says stressing the word food. I feel myself blush even redder and bow my head and try return to my food to take the focus off of me only to hear a growl and when I glance up I see Christian looking at Elliot with a deadly glare… _whoa scare much…wonder what that's about._

Thankfully Mia picks back up the conversation effectively ending that awkward moment.

" Any way I was saying Ana, I'm fifteen, Chris here is eighteen and El is twenty one. Oh and Mom is a doctor and Dad is a lawyer, yea that's about it…did I forget anything guys?" Mia asks with a smile on her face

" No Mia you didn't. Thank you for that wonderful and insightful introduction" Grace says sarcastically with humor in her tone making Mia blush at her words.

By the end of dinner, I feel as though I've known the Greys for years. Mia makes plans to meet up and have a girls day and go swimming on their lakefront and then lay in the sun and get a gorgeous tan… _her words not mine_ …truth be told my pale completion could indeed use a tan.

Grace makes me promise to come over and exchange recipes ideally my specialty mashed potatoes as it's the best she's ever tasted… _again her words not mine_ …when Ray informed her that it was actually me who made it, she couldn't hide the shock from her face and her voice when she said "Ana! You made this? I've never tasted anything like it and I've eaten at a lot of exquisite places and that's saying a lot dear child."

Elliot then proceeded to ask me to marry him just so that he could enjoy my cooking for the rest of his life as he mentions this I couldn't but notice that Christian was fixing Elliot with his now famous death glare but either Elliot didn't notice or he just didn't care and I'm leading towards the latter as it seems he enjoys egging Christian on.

Ray, Carrick and the boys plan to go fishing on our girl day to not be subjected to unmanly duties and enjoy some male bonding. As everyone bids goodnight and agrees to meet up again, Ray and I start tidying up.

"Ana"

"Oh hey Christian, I thought you left."

"Uh yea, I came back" he states nervously shifting on his feet.

"Oh ok, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to personally thank you for dinner and do this" He say and gives me a lingering kiss on my cheeks and turns and leave, leaving me standing in a daze… _what…what just happened?_

 **A/N: So first and foremost; here is the latest chapter of RTL/C. Secondly, thanks for all the new follows and favs it means a lot to me that you're taking the time to read my story, as stated I'm a new writer here and I would really appreciate your input(whether it be reviews or PMs) in how to better my writing style or to point out any mistakes I may have made as I don't have a beta. Sorry for the lateness but as stated before RL is** _ **ROUGH**_ **for me right now but I have a real good plot line and I even have it mapped out to chapter 25 so far the down side of that is that I have it written in a book and when I get time I usually type it up (old school…I know** **). Anyhow I hope to have the next chapter up soon for you guys and again please review, I would like to know how the story is affecting my readers so far. Until next time Dee**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feelings & Attraction

 **Disclaimer: All FSOG characters belong to E.L James.**

APOV

Wow…what was that? Christian just kissed me…granted it was my cheeks but the current I felt run through me as his lips touch my cheeks, I was so tempted to turn my face and let his lips land on mines. My stomach's in knots and my heart is beating a bit too fast for my liking… _holy shit; I think I'm having a heart attack…from a kiss Ana…seriously!_ Well how do _you_ explain it, I reply to my subconscious while rolling my eyes…oh shit, are these butterflies I feel in my stomach because I feel as though they are about to take flight any second now and take me straight to him… _I think we've got our first crush_ , my inner goddess cheers…I sigh dreamily as I make my way back to help Ray.

"Now what has that smile on your face Annie or should I say who?" Ray says. I blush profusely and busy myself with getting everything put away for the night. Dad laughs at my attempt to not acknowledge his question.

"Do I need to have the 'Dad talk' with him" he says seriously

"Dad! OMG, I _literally_ just met him…could you not go embarrassing me already"

He shrugs and says " that may true but I've never seen you smile like that before….yes I think I'll have the talk with him on our fishing trip" he muses to himself

"Dad!" I say and he laughs

CPOV

As I'm making my way back from Ana's, I can't help the smile that is plastered on my face. I can't believe I just did that but I don't regret it although I wanted to kiss her on the lips but even I'm not stupid enough to do that with Ray right there knowing fully well he's ex-military. He probably has a gun on him come to think of it… _exactly and who do you think now has a bullet with his name on it_ …and although I don't have much to live for, I really don't feel like getting shot especially now that I've meet Ana.

From the moment I saw her standing there with Ray, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with her long brunette hair and pale skin, she was like a siren and I the lost and hopeless sailor was drawn to her. When she finally made eye contact with me; I gasp audibly thankful that Mia and Elliot were already out the SUV and steps away from me.

Even from the distance I was captivated and lost in her eyes, seems I couldn't get close to her fast enough and when I did, I saw that her eyes were the clearest of blues that I have ever seen and they were even more beautiful and captivating up close. I couldn't wait to be introduced to her; I kept anticipating how soft her skin would feel when we shake hands and when we finally did, I was jolted by a burst of electricity as soon as touch and I know she felt it too and I couldn't help but see how much it affected by saying its "Nice to meet you, Just Ana" and I couldn't help but get a semi hard on by her blush that I had to picture Elliot in a thong to not get rock hard in from our parents…especially Ray…he's got a scary as fuck aura about him that screams ' _mess with me and mines…and end up dead'_ preferably at the bottom of the river… _geez Christian get a grip will you…he's not a mob boss…the fuck you know._

All throughout dinner I had to distract my thoughts from her and was doing so fairly well I might add… _yea Grey you keep telling yourself that._

Every time she laughed or giggled my heart would constrict, I swear it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

I was actually thrilled when Mia asked her those questions as I was burning to know those things myself especially where she lived, and when she mentioned she wanted to attend WSU, I sent up silent prayer that she gets accepted… _that's right baby come closer to me…what Grey? Baby? You just met the girl for crying out loud and to top things off you'll be off at Harvard so tough break…now leave the girl alone you know how fucked up you are…sigh._

After that " _wonderful"_ pep talk from my inner self, I proceeded to withdraw myself mentally from the conversation, listening for key points and words to nod or smile according…that was until she moaned, yes she closed her eyes and wrapped those luscious lips around the fork… _what I would give to be that fork right now…snap out of it Grey!…_ Lord have mercy, I got an instant hard on and nothing I did was stopping it… _you've been hard from the moment you practically saw her earlier Grey…_ I rolled my eyes at my inner self and basically watch her a predatory stalk.

She soon notices that everyone is quiet and staring at her and she blushes and bites her lip and I nearly cum in my pants right there and then… _and she hasn't even touched you yet Grey…Eager much are we_ …and that's where my mind has been for the rest of dinner, just imagining kissing and biting that delectable lip.

My interest in the conversation suddenly perks when Mia mentioned their girl's day; I was already formulating a plan on how to ditch dad and stay home on that specific day.

Dinner is finally over and during the farewell I heard mom complimenting Ana on her cooking… _so my girl is not just smart and beautiful, she can cook too…could she be anymore perfect…_ then Elliot had to make a stupid ass remark about marrying him… _fuck that shit, back off Lelliot, she's mine!…_ _ **possessive much**_ _…shut up asshole…_ _ **hey you're the one who wanted to stay in Seattle so you could go back into that bitch's dungeon and give your virginity up to her.**_

Shit, Elena… _yea, shit Elena…_ what would she make of this… _probably a cane to your back if she found out the stunt you just pulled back there a while ago with that kiss not to mention the thoughts running wild in your head on replay…_ Fuck, I need to nip this is the bud, whatever ' _this'_ is. Besides Elena is my Domme, I cant be unfaithful to her the first chance I get plus she's helping me finally get my life together; I cant be ungrateful now _…so you're going to leave Ana alone right?_

What! No! I mean yes…fuck, I don't know but this has to be something to be pursued if I'm feeling this way as no amount of punishment nor pleasure from Elena has _ever_ made me feel this alive and it was just simple touches and a brief kiss from Ana and I feel like a complete different person, I would even stretch and say I feel _happy_ and _contented_ and believe me these two emotions are never used to describe me.

Yes, that's what I'll do… _what?_ I'll give Ana and I and whatever this is a try and if it fails, then it will be a summer to always remember _…it will be a summer to remember whether you fail or succeed Grey._ I smile at this realization knowing it absolutely true as I make my way back to the cottage.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and new follows and fav. Here's the latest chapter…now that we've got a peek into both AS & CG state of mind regarding their feelings, I'm going to fast forward a bit and give a bit more in sight into both of them in the next chapter and then on to the juicy bits lol .

 **Please review and let me what you though of Chap. 7. Until next time Dee**


End file.
